New York to Las Vegas
by Bluntforcetrauma
Summary: An extra part to one of my other fanfics 'Shane' that goes with Stella and Flack going to Las Vegas.


This is my first CSI fan fiction, its very tongue and cheek just for a bit of fun. R/R so I can hear what you think, its just for a bit of fun.

Stella and Flack have gone to Las Vegas to find Flacks sister who has run off to be with her girlfriend.

At the airport:  
"Stella are you really sure you want to come with me, you should enjoy your week off."  
"I am going to enjoy my week off, in Vegas. What else am I going to do here, housework? Phone Mac seeing what I'm missing- nope not this week I'm off the clock going away with a friend."  
"Ok thanks I'm glad your coming I really didn't want to do this alone"

They bored the plane and a few hours later touch down in Las Vegas and hail a cab to the hotel after checking in they get to their room to find it is a double room and not a twin.

"Ahh man, we have the wrong room I asked for two beds when I booked honest." "I believe you Flack lets just go to reception and ask to change rooms its no problem." "I'll go you wait here with the bags, I'll sort it out."

10 minutes later and Stella is out on the balcony overlooking the very different view that she has from her own apartment. Admiring the lights starting to come on in the early evening and the desert crowds she doesn't hear the door open and Flack walk back in. He goes up behind her and puts his hands around her waist and kisses her on the side of the neck. "Your so beautiful I'm glad you're here." Stella turns around and reaches up to wrap her arms around his shoulders and they start to kiss. His arms slide down her back to her waist and he lifts her up so she is sitting on the balcony ledge, she clings tighter around his shoulders exited about the air of danger of being 25 floors up. They stop kissing and he lowers her back onto the floor. "They didn't have any more rooms so they send their apologies and a bottle of champagne." "That's ok, I'm sure we'll be ok with one bed and the champagne." She takes his hands and leads him back inside where they start kissing again, she leads him to the bed and they are sat on the end. "Stella I didn't want to rush you, you sure your ready." "Two months of keeping us a secret, I'm ready. Do you want to" Flack smiles at her as he puts his hand against her cheek and there foreheads touch he sits up straight and pulls off her shirt leaning back into kiss her she lays down and pulls off his shirt revealing his toned body. He unhooks and takes off her bra smiling a grin showing his perfect smile at the woman he loved.

Later that evening Flack and Stella are laying in bed with just a sheet covering them, Stella snuggled into Flacks chest is comforted by the one arm he has around her and the other holding hers. "I'm glad we kept this out of work." "Me too, I like having you all to myself, keep the office at the office and home at home." "When are you going to call your sister?" "In a bit, I think we should go out somewhere as a couple on a date and not worry who's going to see us. I'll arrange to meet her tomorrow." "Sounds good." After a couple of minutes silence Stella comes back in with "Well if we're going out I'm going to need to shower!" they both smile and smirk. Stella gets up and pulls a nearby towel around her as she heads towards the bathroom, flack watches her when she gets there she opens the door and goes in before the door shuts she throws the towel back out at the bed and it lands on his legs. Hearing the shower staring to run Flack calls his sister.

"Shane how it going?"

"Hey Donny, Things are great. How are you?"

"There amazing, are you busy tomorrow? I'm in Vegas I've come to see you."  
"Did mum send you?"

"No I'm here to see you because I want to see you. Its just me and a friend mums back in New York I promise"

"Yeah I'm free I finish work at 3pm, meet me outside the MGM casino at 4."  
"I can't wait. I love you see you then."  
"I love you too. Bye."

Hanging up the phone wrapping the towel around him as he walks across the hotel room. Picking a rose form the vase on a small coffee table he takes it over to the bathroom where the door has been left open a jar, he pulls back the shower curtain and hands her the rose she leans out to kiss him but then stops. "What's wrong?" He asks, she whispers in his ear "Didn't you know this is a shower, no towels!" She puts down the rose as he drops his towel, he gets into the shower with her picking her up and leaning her back against a wall as she wraps her legs around his waist. Both feeling the soft lips of their partners kisses in the steamy shower they knew this was worth waiting for.


End file.
